The Rent Boy
by AvengerRose
Summary: Eggsy just wants a better life for his mother and his sister, so he did what he had to. Getting into the business was easy since his stepdad arranged things. It's getting out that's the hard part. Luckily, he runs into Harry, a tailor that is much more that he seems.
1. A Good Suit Can Change Your Life

Harry watched as the young man pace outside the shop, looking out of place in his jacket and hat. Finally, he seemed to work up the nerve to actually walk in and towards the desk.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked politely. The kid chewed his lip for a moment. It was painfully obvious it was his first time doing something like this. Harry wondered briefly if he'd even spent more than ten minutes buying clothes or if he just got whatever seemed would fit.

"Uh, yeah," he muttered. "I need a suit."

Harry waited for further explanation but when he realized that nothing more was coming, he let out a slightly irritated breath. He was just going to need to be patient with this kid, he reminded himself.

"What's the occasion?" He asked. The kid looked uncomfortable.

"I have a job interview," was the reply. Harry nodded. Alright, they were making progress. He walked around from behind the desk, offering a disarming smile.

"Alright. Was there anything you had in mind...? What was your name again?" He asked.

"My name is Eggsy. And I don't really. I've never owned a suit before and I was told this was the best place," he said, shuffling his feet. "And I just... I really need to make a good impression."

Harry studied him for a second, Eggsy not even noticing the scrutiny as he looked around.

"Alright, Eggsy," he said before it could get awkward. "Hopefully together we can figure out something that will get you the results you want."

Eggsy nodded and Harry directed him into a fitting room. He grabbed a tape measure and turned to Eggsy, who was watching him in the mirror. Harry came up behind him, looking him over.

"I'm going to need you to remove your jacket," he said and Eggsy looked startled for a moment. "So I can get your measurements."

"O-oh, right," Eggsy said, forcing a cocky smile. "I knew that."

Harry smirked a bit. He set about getting Eggsy's dimensions and wrote them down on a notebook he produced from his pocket as he went. Eggsy tried to stay still, though Harry could tell that he wasn't used to being touched this way.

"So, might I ask what job you're being interviewed for?" He asked conversationally. Eggsy looked down at where he was crouched next to him, measuring the inside of his thigh. "It might help nail down what exactly would be best for you."

"Uh, a secretary position," he replied. Harry nodded, not at all bothered that he was mere centimeters from Eggsy's crotch. Why would he be? He did this on a regular basis. "Not sure I'm qualified for it, though."

"Do you know how to work a computer? Answer phones?" Harry asked.

"Yeahbut it's a bit more than that, innit?" Eggsy asked, looking in the mirror. Harry hummed for a moment.

"There is more, yes, but those will get you through the first week at least," Harry replied as he scribbled down a number. "You'll probably have to deal with under appreciation but that's common for a lot of jobs."

"It'll be better than where I am now," Eggsy said quietly, obviously meaning to keep it to himself. Harry glanced up at him and then stood up.

"Right, well. Give me a moment and I'll see what I can find," Harry said. He left the fitting room and when he returned, he had something folded over his arm. "I want you to try this on for me and let's see how it looks."

Eggsy allowed him to slip the jacket onto him and, after a bit of fussing, stepped back. Harry looked him over critically, eyes narrowed at the dark grey fabric.

"How does it look?" Eggsy asked, somewhat self-conscious. Harry glanced at his face.

"I'm afraid the grey isn't really working for you," Harry said. He thought for a moment. "Take it off. I've got just the thing."

Eggsy shrugged it off and handed it back to Harry. He disappeared again and then reappeared with another suit jacket.

"I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier," he muttered as he helped Eggsy slip it on. It was dark blue, though light enough that Eggsy wouldn't dare call it midnight blue.

Once he had it on, Harry stepped back to look him over. His expression was neutral and, once again, the scrutiny was visibly getting to Eggsy.

"This color brings out your eyes," Harry said, moving forward to smooth the fabric over Eggsy's shoulders. He gestured towards the mirror. "Take a look."

Eggsy turned to the mirror, moving this way and that. He grinned and met Harry's eyes in the mirror.

"It looks great, bruv," he said. Harry just adjusted the fabric once again.

"I'm glad," he said. "Let's finish this up and get you that job, shall we?"

They went through the same motions with trousers and dress shirts. Eggsy was impressed with how he looked in them, staring wide eyed at his reflection as Harry stood behind him.

"Yes, it's a wonder the difference a suit can make," he said. And what a difference it was. The boy was definitely attractive like this. Eggsy grinned at him in the mirror and turned to face him. "Now then, some shoes and a tie and it'll be complete."

Eggsy followed him out of the small room and watched as he selected a pair of shoes. Harry could feel Eggsy's eyes on him as he went over the brogues and took a pair of oxfords.

"You didn't even ask what size I wear," Eggsy commented as Harry handed them to him. Harry just gave a light shrug.

"Try them on and if I'm wrong, then I'll get you the proper size," he replied. Eggsy just shrugged and sat down to put them on. When he stood up, he stared down at his feet dubiously. It was an attractive expression in Harry's humble opinion. "How do they feel?"

"They fit perfectly," Eggsy said, looking up at him. "How did you..."

"It's a gift," Harry stated. "It's nothing really. I have a colleague that can tell a person's dimensions just by looking at them."

"Whoa."

"Indeed."

Next were the ties. Harry compared colors to the suit and finally decided the darker color would look best.

"Do know how to tie one?" Harry asked. Eggsy shook his head, averting his eyes in embarrassment.

"Never had a reason to learn," he replied and then, because he couldn't keep his mouth shut. "I'm usually taking them off."

Harry didn't say anything about that as he put the tie around Eggsy's neck.

"I'll just teach you then so you know how to," he said instead and caught Eggsy's relieved glance.

He undid his own tie and then Eggsy watched as he tied it deftly, explaining as he did. He glanced at Eggsy and motioned for him to try. Eggsy did it easily enough, only needing Harry to instruct him once. He beamed proudly once he did it and Harry chuckled.

"Now you have a complete suit," he stated. Eggsy smiled at him.

"Thanks, bruv," he said. Harry directed him towards the mirror and Eggsy's surprised expression was all too adorable on him. And he had good reason to be surprised. He looked like entirely different person. Finally Eggsy snapped back and grinned at Harry. "Think I'll get the job with this?"

"It is going to take a lot more than a suit to get it," Harry commented. "This is just for first impressions."

"Of course," Eggsy smiled. "Any tips?"

"Keep your chin up, back straight, speak clearly, and, of course, smile," Harry said, getting a giggle from Eggsy. "The smile is especially important. For you, it could mean the difference between a job and unemployment."

"Is that how you got this job, bruv?" Eggsy joked. Harry elected not to respond. "But this is a gorge suit. Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it," Harry said. "If you would change, I'll calculate the total cost."

Eggsy nodded and slipped back into the fitting room. Harry walked behind the desk, transferring everything from his notepad onto an official paper. By the time Eggsy came out again, he had the cost of the suit.

Eggsy reached into his pocket for his wallet as he walked over. Harry glanced up, seeing a picture of an older woman and a newborn in her arms.

"Is that your family?" he asked, looking at Eggsy. Eggsy blinked and then looked down at the picture, smiling softly.

"Yeah. That's my mum and Daisy," he replied. "They're the reason I'm trying to get a better job. I want to be able to take care of them. Besides, my current job isn't exactly the kind of example that I want to set for my sister."

"That's very noble of you," Harry noted and Eggsy smiled over at him.

"It is, ain't it?" he asked and then looked back down. "But anyway, what do I owe ya?"

"750 pounds," Harry responded as he looked back down. Based on the sudden silence, Harry surmised that Eggsy hadn't been expecting that.

Then, in an extremely quiet voice, "I only got 600."

Harry looked up at Eggsy, who was looking down with his expression a mix of embarrassment and dejection. Harry sighed and looked over the numbers again.

"Well, if you would bring me the suit, I can get it ready for you to take," Harry said and Eggsy's head snapped up.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, head tilted in a way that reminded Harry of a puppy.

"The suit. I'm going to need it to finish this transaction."

"I'm short 150 pounds," Eggsy said, confusion written across his face. Harry gave him a flat look.

"This shop will not be harmed by losing 150 pounds, I assure you," he stated.

"I-I don't want you to get in trouble," the boy said and Harry actually chuckled this time.

"I'm sure my boss won't even notice," was the reply. "He hardly pays attention as it is and my supervisor will look the other way."

"But..."

"No buts. Now, give me the 600 and then get the suit," Harry said sternly. Eggsy's mouth shut with an audible click as he dug the money out of his wallet and handed it to Harry. Then he passed over the suit and Harry put it together so Eggsy could carry it without wrinkling it.

"Really, there must be something I can do," Eggsy said as he took the suit again. Harry sighed.

"Just come back and tell me how the interview goes, okay?"

"I can do that."


	2. Just A Bit Of Kindness

"What are you doing home, Muggsy? Shouldn't you be out working?" Dean asked as Eggsy walked in the door, tie loosened around his neck and shoulders slumped as he came back from the interview.

"Fuck off, Dean," he muttered, trying to push past his stepfather. He suddenly found himself pushed up against the wall, a iron grip on his neck.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you're talking to?" He snapped. Eggsy reached up to try to pry Dean's hand off but there was no give. "You don't get to talk to me that way, Muggsy. After I took care of your mother and took your sorry ass in, you best treat me with respect."

"You don't deserve respect, you bastard," Eggsy choked out. "Just let me go."

Dean growled and his hand came up to slap Eggsy across the face. He released him at the same time and Eggsy was thrown to the ground. Eggsy pushed himself up and looked up at Dean, eyes widening as he grabbed a knife.

"Maybe I should cut out your tongue so that I don't have to worry about it," he said, grabbed Eggsy's arm to pull him up. Eggsy tried to get out of his grip and hit him in the jaw, successfully causing Dean to let go of him. Without a second thought, he jumped to his feet and got out of the door, Dean's cursing following behind him.

He didn't stop until he couldn't breathe. He ducked into an alley and leaned against the wall, chest heaving. Once he could properly breathe again, he looked around to try to find something familiar. His eyes fell on a familiar tailor shop and a rueful smile etched across his face.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked across the street to it. He walked into the shop, spotting the same man from a week ago and another man. He looked up as came closer.

"Eggsy," he said, surprise etched in the way his eyebrows furrowed. "What happened?"

Eggsy's hand lifted, tracing over the way his cheek was swelling. He resisted the urge to wince and instead have him a half smile that came off as little more than a grimace.

"It's nothing," he said. "I ran into a doorpost as I left the interview."

The two men exchanged looks and Eggsy shifted from foot to foot.

"You should put some ice on that," was finally said. He had a quiet conversation with his coworker and the bald man disappeared. "Why don't you have a seat."

He walked around the desk and led Eggsy to the couch sitting in the shop. He sat down as the other man reappeared and handed him ice wrapped in a cloth.

"Thanks," Eggsy muttered as he pressed it against his cheek. He looked at the man that had helped him, studying him for a moment. "You know, I never got your name."

"Harry," he replied. He looked Eggsy over for a moment. "Am I correct in assuming that you had your interview today?"

Eggsy looked down at his suit, not even noticing that the other man had disappeared.

"How'd you guess?" He smirked. Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I did. Didn't go how I expected it to."

"Oh? How did it go?"

"He wasn't interested in hiring me so much as he was fucking me," Eggsy said, looking down. "Turns out my stepdad had been providing him with... Services for years."

Harry didn't speak for a long while and Eggsy looked down, not sure how to meet his eyes. There was something about them that made Eggsy feel like he could see right through him.

"I'm very sorry to hear it didn't work out," he finally said. "Have you looked into other opportunities?"

"Nah. I'm, uh, being relocated, actually," Eggsy said, rubbing the back of his neck. "So I'm not sure if I'll be able to look into anything for a while except for the job I have."

"The job you have?" Harry repeated, sitting next to Eggsy. Eggsy nodded.

"Yeah, but I've been doing this for ten years and I'm done with being used," he said, the dam finally breaking now that he had a willing audience. "It was my stepdad's idea anyway. Not like I wanted to do this. It was just a way to make sure my mum and sister had a good life. And this," he moved the ice, gesturing to the darkening bruise. "This isn't even the worse that he's done to me. Honestly, it was only a matter of time before he kicked me out. He's never liked me."

"I thought you said you walked into a doorpost," Harry said, sounding more like he was reminding Eggsy of what he had said than like he actually believed it.

"I've never seen anyone with a bruise like this from a doorpost, bruv," Eggsy muttered, replacing the ice. "But since he isn't going to take care of them, I'll do it myself. They deserve the world, you know. And I can't give it to them like this."

He suddenly stopped talking, looking away from Harry as he realized he had just told his life story to a complete stranger. There was an uncomfortably long silence before he stood up, handing Harry what was little more than a wet towel now.

"I-I have to go," he said, still not able to look at him. "I'm sorry for unloading all that on you. Thanks for listening."

Before Harry could do anything to stop him, he left the shop, hands stuffed into his pockets.

When the fuck did it start raining? Eggsy thought as he walked down the sidewalk, shoulders hunched against the cold. He finally stopped with a huff, deciding that he get a cab. To where exactly, he had no idea.

He blinked as suddenly the rain above him stopped. He took a moment before looking up to see Harry holding an umbrella over him.

"That suit is over 700 pounds and you're in the rain in it," he commented. "And I don't think you can afford a new one."

"Probably not. Took me a few months to save up that much," he muttered. Harry let out a sigh.

"Also, I'm assuming that you have no place to stay, correct?" he asked. Eggsy just nodded. "I would like to offer you a place to stay until you are able to get a place of your own."

"You don't even know me," Eggsy said suspiciously. "Why would you offer me that?"

"You seem like good man, Eggsy," Harry said. "I would hate for your potential to go to waste."

"Uh huh, my potential," Eggsy said, rolling his eyes. "Listen, I don't go home with just anyone, bruv. I might be a whore, but I ain't cheap. I've got standards."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"That isn't what I meant, young man," he stated. "My offer had no hidden agenda. I was simply being kind."

Eggsy studied him for several long moments, looking for anything hidden in his expression. Harry met his gaze with his dark eyes and Eggsy knew he was being studied just as closely.

"I've never met someone that wanted to do something out of the kindness of their heart," he finally said. "So if you have any ulterior motive, then you must be up front with it."

"I can assure there is no ulterior motive," Harry sighed. "I can leave you in the rain if you wish but I'm sure you will not be able to work for a long while if I do."

Eggsy was already shivering because of his soaked clothes. He kept his jaw tight, knowing he wouldn't be able to argue once his teeth began chattering.

"Alright, one night," Eggsy said. "And tomorrow, I'll be gone, deal?"

"I suppose I have no choice," was the reply. "Now, might I call is a cab?"


End file.
